Tex Will be Tex
by Nightylilly
Summary: RvB: Tex has never been anything but herself. But what can she do with an unexplained past? She goes back to do something about it, of course! Extreme use of ChurchxTex. Finished 10.11.10.
1. Chapter 1: Pancakes & Blackmail

**Tex Will be Tex**

**A One Shot**

**Church/Tex**

**Pancakes & Blackmail**

Tex stared at the Reds through her sniper riffle. She was spying alone on the base. She heard a sound behind her, but didn't bother to turn.

"Do you ever just sit back and watch the clouds?" Church asked from behind her. She turned around and shot him a look. He still smiled.

"What are you so fuckin' happy about." Tex took her hemlet off. It was too hot to be out there all day.

"Caboose has disapeared... Again, and Tucker's too busy flirting with Sister to bug me." He smiled bigger, If that was possible.

"So you decide to come and bug me?" Tex growled, taking her hair down. She layed down on the ground.

"Yep." Church went and layed next to her.

"So I see you can sit back and watch the clouds." Church pointed out.

"Nothing better to do." Tex yawned. Church looked over to her. She looked beautiful. Her green eyes sparkling, her red hair not too messy, but not too done up. Why couldn't he just tell her he still loved her? He sighed.

"What?" Tex turned to him. He just smiled at her.

"I don't know." He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. Church was ready to defend himself if Tex decided to hurt him, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't this time. He wanted to scream, 'I _**love **_you!', but he wouldn't. He couldn't. Instead, he slid his hand into hers. He squeezed it tight, willing her not to let go. Suprisingly, she didn't. Either Tex was feeling good that day. And I mean _really_ fucking good, or she had just killed Wyoming or something. Church's bet was on Wyoming. Tex shifted, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow..." Church played with a strand of her hair, "You're a little different today."

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you." Tex smiled.

"Now that's the Tex I know." He kissed her cheek.

"Chu-urch!" Caboose's voice rang from inside the base. He moaned, and Tex sighed. She watched as he grabbed his helmet. He looked so hot to her that day. She didn't know why, but just the way his hair was messed up, the way his brown eyes seemed to sparkle, just... Church in general. She followed him into the base.

"What!?" Church yelled. Caboose ran up to him.

"Have you seen Teddy?" He asked. Church yawned and looked at his watch. Even though the sun was still out, It always was It was about time the Blue team went to bed.

"No," Church wondered why god hated him, "I haven't seen the fucking bear." He went to his room and slammed the door. Why did he have to be interrupted when Tex was actually treating him like a boyfriend again? God really despised him. He took off his armor, and laid in his bed in his jeans. Church yawned and put his hands behind his head. The door to his room opened, and a familiar body sat down on his bed with him in the darkness. Tex layed next to him, and held his hand. She never wanted to let go. He kissed her cheek, and she layed her head on his chest. They fell asleep, cuddling like that.

"Get. Up. I. Made. Pancakes." Caboose opened the door to Church's room. Tucker saw Caboose looking in Church's room, and came over.

"Oh. My. God." Tucker smiled. Tex and Church were still sitting up on his bed, cuddling.

"_Blackmail!_" He yelled and took a picture. Tex opened her eyes and saw Tucker going for another picture.

"You. Are. So. _Dead._" She yelled before going after him with Church's gun.


	2. Chapter 2: Suck it, Red

**An unintended sequel**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 2**

**"Suck it, Red"**

"Ugh..." Tucker moaned, clutching his stomache in pain.

"You deserved it." Church laughed. They were behind a rock, hiding from the very angry Tex.

"Why are you hiding?" Tucker asked, talking making him hurt worse. The bitch had lost the gun and knocked him to the ground, kicking him in the stomache. He was sure his organs were mutilated by now.

"Tex didn't look too happy... She takes it out on me when she's done with you." Church smiled through his helmet. Even though they had a good day before, Tex was still the same girl. Church stood, looking over the rock to see if she had found them.

"No sign of he-" He turned around to see a riple in the air.

"Shit." He yelled as she hit him on the head with her gun. He fell to the ground, Tex's laugh ringing in his head. He turned around, and she had left as quickly as she had come.

"See what I mean?" He told Tucker, who was laughing at the incident. Church looked around, making sure she was gone before talking. Tex could change moods so fast...

"I'm just glad she's not hitting me." Tucker laughed.

"I need a gun. Now." Church's head throbbed. Even through his helmet, that hurt like hell. He grabbed Tucker's and sat down.

"Hey, don't take my gun! I could be next!" He yelled. Church laughed.

"Dude, it''s like a horror movie" Tucker explained, "The black guys go first!" With that, Church laughed harder. Then he heard something. He whipped his head to the sound, expecting Tex to hit him again, but Simmons fired a shot straight past his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Church yelled, backing up. He shot towards the advancing private, but he was no good with a gun. Sarge soon apeared behind him, folowed by Griff. They were out numbered: 2 to 3.

"You get Simmons, and I'll get Griff!" Church yelled through the open fire.

"You have my gun!" Tucker yelled, still running. Right... Church fired at Griff, hitting his leg.

"_Yes_! I hit one!" He laughed.

"No one kills my soldiers but me!" Sarge yelled, "Umm... Me... _Accidentally_."

"Yeah, okay buddy." Church said, shooting at Simmons. He missed. Again... And again...

"You suck, Church." Tex came to his side and shot Simmons in the head.

"Not Simmons 2.0! Retreat!" He yelled, dragging the maroon robot to his base.

"And so I'm -Ouch!- Supposed to _walk_?" Griff complained.

"Get moving, lady!" Sarge yelled back.

"Ouch -Fuck- Ouch -Fuck-" He limped to the base. Church looked back at Tex.

"Thanks." He smiled, hoping she'd be like the day before again. She turned and headed back to base. Tucker was no longer clutching his stomache, and grabbed his gun from Church, the two following her. He threw his helmet aside and sat in a chair next to Tex. Tucker began limping again, and headed back to his room.

"... And so I took them out, and people ate them, and people didn't throw up like before!" Caboose told Sister.

"Wow, so where did you learn that again?" She smiled.

"The TV. It was on, and i got hungry, so i made enough for everybody!" He smiled.

"Umm... Ugh... I wasn't watching the TV last!" Tucker yelled.

"So... We really kicked some red ass, didn't we?" Church smiled at Tex. She turned to him, taking her helmet off.

"As I recall," She flipped her perfect hair, "I did the shooting, and you did the running." He was caught off guard by her shining eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, hoping she wouldn't push him away. She kissed back. He started to think that she would like him back, When a knee suddenly hit him in between the legs. He doubled over in pain.

"Maybe you should shoot next time." She smiled at him, walking to her room.

"The shark-lady isn't very nice..." Caboose whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Thanks to Obsidian Thirteen, **

**You all get a short new chapter.**

_Don't you feel soo Luckey._

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 3**

**Jealousy**

Tex got out of her bed and stretched. She was in black underwear, and a gray tank top. She cracked her back, and walked over to the bathroom, still groggy with sleep. She splashed water on her face, and looked up to see herself in the mirror.

Her red hair was in a ponytail, and her green eyes were puffy from staying up late the other night. She wiped her face off, and then brushed her hair and teeth. She was just spitting out the disgusting mint taste of the toothpaste, when she heard a voice all too annoying to hear so early in the morning.

"Hey Tex." Church was leaning against the doorway, taking up half of her only exit. She ignored the smile he gave her, and pushed past him to get to her room, throwing her toothbrush to the ground. What was his problem? She grabbed some PJ pants off the floor and stuffed a leg in.

"You want to go on patrol this morning?" He asked, as if she cared. God, why was he such a fucking _morning_ person? She ignored him yet again and pushed past him to the kitchen where Tucker's eyes went directly from his bowl of cereal to her ass. She ignored him and threw a pan on the stove, dropping a stick of butter on it. She would take it off in a minute, and stuff it next to the stove again for the next morning.

"Or not." Church grumbled, taking a seat next to Tucker. Tucker snickered, and Church hit him.

"Dude, don't take your temper out on me." Tucker said, eyes still burning a hole through Tex's ass.

"Tex, why are you so pissed in the morning?" Church sighed, not knowing what the hell he was getting himself into.

"Why are you so fucking _chipper_?" She shot back at him, another insult drifting to the tip of her tongue, ready to fire.

"Why do you care?" Church laughed. That was _it_. He couldn't talk to her like that. _Nobody _could. Who did he think he was? Everything Tex was thinking shot out as soon as it touched her mind.

"That. Is. _it_. You can't talk to me like that. _Nobody _can. Who do you think you are? Do you have a memory at _all_?" She spat with a lot of swears threaded in. Church shot back, too.

"I can talk to you however I want! You can't tell me how to fucking _act_! Maybe this is proof that however you want to solve your problems, it's not working! I mean, I can't even believe I got back together with you when last time you would sleep with me, then take my money!" He hollered. Tucker was sure even the guys from red base could hear it. He got up and washed his bowl, then headed to suit up.

"Haha, When did I say we were together? I can be with whoever I want, and sure as hell it won't be you!" She screeched the same way she used to close every argument they had for god knows how long. She went to storm off and do something to really piss Church off, when she saw Tucker, trying to sneak away from the fight. She smiled crookedly and walked over to him. His eyes widened as he neared, fear spelled in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" He tried to scream, but the words wouldn't come.

Tex smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips full against his. He clearly wasn't expecting that. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he relaxed, enjoying the kiss. Then he realized the danger of the situation. He opened his eyes wide and looked to Church, who was blowing at the seams. Tex pulled away and smirked before heading back to the stove to finish her breakfast.

"What. The. _Fuck_, Tucker!" Church yelled, heading for the soldier's throat.

"Son of a Bitch!" He screamed, already out the door in a tee shirt and boxers. Church grabbed a gun and headed out after him.

"That, I was not expecting." Sister laughed, twirling a braid on her finger.

"Should I get the Band-Aids with the hearts on them?" Caboose whispered to Sister.

"Tucker likes the kitten ones." Sister replied quietly. Caboose headed for the bathroom, Tex's toothbrush still left on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Tastes in Music

**Happy B-day to me**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 4**

**Tastes in Music**

_**[First lemon, but it isn't that bad. It starts at the line for those who don't want to read it.]**_

Church had run after Tucker for several hours with a gun. Nothing really happened, but it was pretty funny for the blue soldiers to watch. They exited the base and sat without armor on the top, watching and laughing at the two soldiers in their underwear. Caboose and Sister were the only ones in Pajamas. Tex was sitting on the roof in just her black underwear and tank top. Her PJ pants had holes in them, and Tex reminded herself to get doughnut over at red base to sew them up later. Caboose was in a matching PJ set that had sports equipment on it. Sister had a yellow tank top and blue PJ pants with yellow ducks on them. Caboose always helped Sister dress, what with her being color blind. Or at least that was his excuse in everyone else's opinion.

Church had light blue boxers on, and a gray tank top. Tucker wore a teal tee shirt, and black boxers. Oddly enough, each Spartan liked to dress in his or her armor color. It was as natural as putting on the same armor every day. They thought nothing of it.

After supper, the two soldiers were still running around outside. 'Jesus,' Tex thought with a smile, 'He must really be pissed.' She shrugged and stood up. Caboose and Sister followed her back into the base, and they all went to their daily afternoon activities. Sister sat in front of Caboose who sat on a couch, unbraiding, then re-braiding her hair. They always hung out together, and it would creep Tex out. She stared at them with hate burning in her eyes. She didn't like the way they hung out. They were so close it wasn't even funny. They slept in the same room, and Tex didn't think they were messing around, because she usually stayed up the latest. She never heard anything but laughing from their room.

After a while, Caboose and Sister went off to bed and laughed a goodnight to her. She mumbled one back. She finally realized that she was _jealous_ of the connection they had. Why would she ever be jealous of Caboose? She was so fucking above that. But the more she thought about it, the more she imagined Church gently brushing his fingers through her long, glossy red hair. He would never pull too hard, and then her imagination took hold. He spun her suddenly, and she felt like a middle school student, Her heart beating fast as a small kiss got deep and intense. She tried to shake the thoughts away, but for some odd reason, Tex was feeling too soft. Way too soft. She closed her eyes as emotion filled them. No way would she feel like that for Church.

'I'm just messing with him,' she told herself, but she couldn't change the truth. She knew she did, no matter how many times she denied it.

Tucker snuck in from the roof, and Tex ignored him. She sat like that for several hours, listening as the breathing of first Sister, Caboose, then Tucker slowed. She didn't allow herself to wonder where Church was. Instead, she quietly went to her room and opened the drawer where she kept her underwear. She lifted up the board at the bottom and reached under. She took out a CD and opened the case, pushing the clothes on her floor under her bed. She walked to the CD player and put it in, turning up the volume.

I know, many of us would expect a heavy metal band, or rap to come on, but not in this story. A classical piece filled the room, drowning everything out with it's simple piano chords. She put her arms up as if dancing with a partner, and begun to dance quietly to the soft notes. Her vision suddenly became a little blurry with memories.

"_Keep your eyes closed!" Leon laughed, leading Ally into another room. _

"_Come on, Leon," She groaned with impatience, "Just give me the freaking birthday present!" He laughed at her eagerness that was hidden by anger, just like all of her emotions. No, she wasn't a sweet girl deep down, but she was tolerable if you looked past how everything was coated with acid. _

"_Stand right there." Her stomach touched something hard and smooth. She felt along it, and it curved oddly. She stopped as music touched the air. She heard Leon's steady breathing under the notes as they begun to pick up speed. She opened her eyes, and he was playing a black piano. It was a real piano, and Leon was very good at it. _

"_I wrote this for you." He whispered. Ally's hands trembled as she sat next to him. Nobody had ever done something that nice for her. Ever. She stared in his eyes as he played, and he had his chin tilted towards her. Every now and then he would look up and smile at her. It wasn't until the last notes to the beautiful song hit the air that Ally noticed she'd been crying. _

"_Happy Fourteenth Birthday." He whispered with a crooked, yet insanely handsome smile. She brought her face to his suddenly and kissed him for the first time. _

She listened to the notes now, and remembered the shine in Leonard Church's eyes as he revealed his composure to her. She didn't open her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt something under her hands. She opened her eyes suddenly, and saw the fourteen-year-old boy ten years later, smiling that handsome crooked smile as they danced together. Tex didn't bother to wipe the tears off her face, for now they were tears of happiness. They stepped cautiously together, each fully aware that the other might pull away at any time.

Church didn't want to pull away. He held onto her confidently through his own music. Tex was so surprised that he'd recovered from their fight so fast. He was amazing. He could put up with all that shit, and still see her breaking down in her room, and put on a smile. As the last notes of the song came near, Tex willed the song to go on for longer. Knowing it wouldn't, she pressed her lips to his softly, the end of the song following.

* * *

His tongue entered her mouth easily, and with more experience than they had when they were fourteen. She welcomed it, and pulled herself tighter to him, tasting the salt in her tears. She opened her mouth to take a breath and he pulled away, kissing hungrily along her jaw. She let out a groan of pleasure as his hands slipped under her shirt and grabbed onto her. It had been the longest time sense she let him do that, and in that moment, she tried to remember the last time he'd touched her like that.

Too long.

She pulled off her tank top easily, and brought her lips back to his. The kiss held more passion than before, and Church's breathing quickened as she pressed herself closer to him. He reached down and slipped off his shirt, too. Tex wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head closer to her with one hand, and resting the other on his hip. She shuddered and suppressed a smile as she felt a lump in his pants pressing against her leg. She dropped the hand from his hip and started rubbing the spot. He moaned in her mouth, and moved his hips in time with her hand.

Finally giving in, Church let out in a shaky voice, "Please, Tex. It's been too long." He grabbed her chest in just the right way, so that she couldn't stand it either. She slipped her thumbs down the edges of his boxers and removed them quickly. She shoved him onto her bed and replaced her fingers with her mouth. She licked the tip teasingly, looking up at him to see his reaction. She saw a look in her eyes that told her this was something he wanted her to do. She couldn't argue with that. She bobbed her head up and down, feeling his hot skin in her mouth. He clutched her sheets. This small pleasure was overwhelming when he hadn't been touched in so long. "Yes," He groaned.

Tex could feel it coming on, so she moved faster, using her hands to massage his thighs. At last, Church let out a chain of moans as he tightened, then relaxed in her mouth. When she was done with him, Church pulled her onto her bed, and removed her underwear without permission. He didn't need it. She gasped as his cold tongue touched the most sensitive part of her body. She immediately reacted with a shiver. He darted his tongue in and out, around. He was everywhere, and she loved it. She heard him lick his fingers, then shivered as he pushed them in the place that she wanted him the most. He moved them in and out, causing her to moan. "Faster," She gasped, and he obeyed.

"Ohmygod Church, I... I'm…" She whispered.

"Say it." He whispered, enjoying the feel of her.

"I'm going to cum!" She gasped wildly, as she relaxed. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. She clutched at the back of his head as he gave her more pleasure than she'd had in forever. She pulled him up quickly, and he read her mind. He was in her quickly, and moved softly, pleasuring her more than she could have imagined. She hadn't been touched in forever, especially there.

"Faster," She gasped, "Harder!" He moved quickly, and thrust in a mad way. She held onto her sheets harder, and her headboard started to hit the wall.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Church moved in time to the thumps, and they only got faster. Tex held him tighter, and he thrust harder. She gasped as he tightened again, and she tightened with him. They both relaxed, and she felt him deep inside her. It was an amazing feeling, and she was positive that in the times she had sex with him, none was better than this. He got slower, and they flipped over so that she was lying on his chest. She closed her eyes, and he stroked her hair. "I love you, Tex." He whispered. She shivered as a cold wind blew over her back, and Church held her tighter. "I love you, too Church." She breathed, drifting into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Embarassment

**Inspired by "Superbad"**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 5**

**Embarassment**

Church walked through the base with a huge accomplished smile slapped on his face. He hummed while he was making himself breakfast, and actually made enough for Tucker. "Dude," Tucker commented through a mouthful of eggs, "What happened to make you so happy? Did Caboose die or something? Do you finally get to leave?" He laughed, making joke of the fact they'd probably all die in the very same base.

"No," Church said, lowering his voice even though nobody else was around.

"Oh, right." Tucker laughed, "Caboose was up late with sister doing her hair or something. Jesus, you'd have thing she jumped him by now…"

Church shook his head, widening his smile. "Me and Tex." He said, screaming in joy in his stomach. She had actually said it. She had actually told him she loved him.

"You and wha..?" Tucker said slowly, clearly not understanding him. Church raised his eyebrows, but the poor guy seemed even more confused. Suddenly, his face lit up. "You did not!" He whispered loudly, "You and Tex?! LAST NIGHT!?!" Church covered Tucker's mouth quickly, looking back to Tex's room. He had heard his song for her coming from it the night before, and snuck in hoping for a quick kiss. It ended up being much more intimate than he expected, but he wasn't complaining.

"Don't you dare tell her I told you." Church shook his head and took his hand away, still smiling.

"I cannot believe you, dude." Tucker went back to his breakfast, "One day she's about to kill you, the next she's in your pants? How does that girl do it…" He shook his head as if in disbelief.

"Well," Church leaned back casually in his chair, "Tex will be Tex."

Tex opened her eyes and groaned. She wished she could have slept the day away. Or the week. Or her life. She pulled herself up with a grunt and went to change, feeling colder than she usually would. Looking down, she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Right…" She said to herself, grabbing some and throwing them on quickly. She went to the kitchen and took Church's plate, starting in on it quickly. She felt tucker's eyes burn into her, and Church was still making… Something. She didn't give a shit. Ignoring both of their weird behaviors, she put her armor on and went outside.

Church stole glances at Tex. She ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. 'I know what that feels like.' He thought. She shifted her weight and he continued to steal glances. 'I know what that feels like.' He thought, feeling warm in the pit of his stomach. She left and he gave a quiet sigh, leaning back against the counter and looking past Tucker dreamily. He knew he was in love in every concept.

"Umm… Dude." The guy laughed. Church looked at him, suddenly remembering he was there.

"Yeah?" Church asked, not moving.

"Umm… " Church followed his eyes down to the crotch of his pants.

"Shit." He said in embarrassment, running to his room.

* * *

:: Author's note ::

Couldn't resist. I wanted to emphasize the sudden connection he feels to her, and how she sees no change between them yet.

Me and my friends had a huge sleepover and watched "Superbad". I've owned it for a while, but haven't seen it yet. We laughed about how stupid guys are, and I ended up showing them the lemon. They actually loved it; I'm surprised. My Fan-Fic crazed, secretly dorky friends liked mine? Wow. Anyways, we ended up making out with each other.

Just kidding. You wish, right? Maybe you jsut pulled a Church... *awkward*

Anyways, I'm off to play practice. "Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, the girl who's hard to get..."


	6. Chapter 6: Weakness

**Tex Will be Tex**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 6**

**Weakness**

Blood Gulch was just as bright as usual that day. Tex made her way across the field slowly. Everything about this day felt wrong. The small twitches of the grass, the shadows laid out by the rocks, the shine on her skin. It all had an eerie feeling that almost smelled of death. As if the Reaper himself brushed his cold, bony feet on the earth close to her, summoning with a soft whisper. She felt his cold breath on her bare shoulder and spun around quickly, heart beating like rain on a windowpane.

Tex swore, turning around and resting her hand gently where goose bumps now covered her shoulder. They stretched down her arm triumphantly, taking hold of her fear and feeding it. Why was she so scared? She was never scared of anything. Not even death.

So why did his cold words leave a shadow over her heart?

She shook her arms out, willing the sudden cold away. Red curls caressed the small of her back gently, and she couldn't help but think of Church. He had touched her in that very same spot the night before after their dance. Why did he have to drive her insane like that!? She turned quickly and roughly, punching the wall of stone next to her with all of her anger behind it. She didn't even think of her poor hands, just threw punch after punch at that solid stone.

Tex was not weak. She had never been. Adrenaline pushed through her veins of a different feeling than before. She hated him. She hated him and his soft hair. The perfect etch of his muscles in his bare chest. The way he made her feel. God, the way his icy eyes made her melt like wax on a candle.

She hated that he harnessed her soft side and cared for it. She wouldn't let anyone do that. She'd spent too much of her life learning to hide it to have her effort wasted on this useless son of a b-

She aimed one last punch right and hard, fuming as she left it. Blood dripped from her hands, her poor hands. They were cracked, and bruised, and cut, and god knows what else. She didn't even notice.

Her cheeks were wet, her emotions spilling out of them mercilessly. No. Tex would not let him help her, or comfort her. She didn't need any of that.

But her defiant chin softened, and her set mouth pouted. Her stone face became as helpless as a child's, the world falling around her. Her knees hit the ground roughly, stones and sand scoring them harshly. Her broken hands found her face, tears washing the blood away.

She was weak. He made her weak. Why the hell had she done that? She had control of her body, and just gave it to him like that. She felt more broken than her hands. She barely realized when a drop of rain hit her skin.

Rain.

There was water in this god-forsaken place.

She only sobbed harder, falling to her side and curling in on herself. She had nobody else to blame.

She could have blamed Caboose. She could have blamed Tucker. She could have blamed Donut. She could have blamed Church.

But with a terrifying realization, she knew there was nobody to blame but herself.

She had fallen in love, and there was no going back.

* * *

:: Author's Note ::

Yeah, I know. No updates ever, boo hoo. :[

But now that school's let out, I'll have alotof free time, which means alot of new chapters. I'm also gonna share a huh-UGE secret with you guys, but don't tell anybody, okayy?

I'm in middle school.

Creepy, right? I mean, I could have turned in all these stories (edited PG-13, of course) for extra credit, but no, I descided you guys were worth more than a B in English. n.n

But yeah. "Bring me to Life" by Evanessence inspired this one. I'd jsut like to say, I'm extremely proud of this chapter. Sorry for those of you who just wanted Tex swearing and having sex. There are more to people than their anatomies, boyys. xD Tex is blaming herself for being weak and is confused about beign in Love for the first time. I just kind of assumed she was too hard and stubborn to know what true love is, so I'm gonna have togive her a dose of the real thing. What do you think? Will giving this story a plot be good for it, or bad? R&R!

I'd like to thank the following readers for staying sodedicated and persuading me to write more! Love you gys ;DD **Black-Hat Jack, Obsidian Thirteen, The Mad Maiden, TakariCritic **(Although the RvB: Blood Gulch Tex and Church may not love eachother, They sure seem to do in The newest series, and they sure do in my story. ;DD Thanks for the reveiw)**, and all my wonderful friends who are so excited to read this above all others, even though I can't get them to sit and watch all 100 episodes of RvB. :[**


	7. Chapter 7: Angst

**Tex Will be Tex**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 7**

**Angst**

Tucker wandered about the base, bored out of his mind. Caboose was at the stove, with what looked like a chemistry project in a pan. Sister was on the couch with a magazine and those weird cotton things between her yellow toes. He walked past Church's room for the hundredth time, staring at the door as he paced away from it.

"How long has he been in there?" Tucker broke the calm, silent atmosphere with his anxious question.

"Umm…" Sister thought for a minute, like she was trying to figure out how to divide by zero. "Sense Tex left, right?" She continued chewing her gum, making the conversation that more annoying.

_No shit._ Tucker thought about the time for himself. Caboose would put plates of food in his room, but he never ate them. Hell, Tucker didn't eat them either. And though he had put some real food in there, he didn't know if Church really ate it.

So it had been three days. Three days ago, they all woke up to find that it was miraculously raining. They also found that Tex wasn't there. Tucker had thought she was down in the tunnels or working on some other job, but she hadn't come back since. It seemed normal to Tucker: Tex disappeared a lot. Did Church think that being obsessed with her would change that?

But what Tucker didn't know, is what Church had found looking for Tex.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling, his "soft hair" matted and wet from the rain that hadn't stopped. His "icy eyes" red and puffy, no longer reflecting his love, but his grief and despair. He twisted the small lock of her red hair in his fingers, noting that it was still as soft as the rest of her. In his other hand, he held a letter loosely. It looked like it would fall out of his hand, but if it threatened to, he would dive after it.

He brought it up once again, re-reading the words that were now etched into his skull.

_Church, _

_I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back, or even if I'll be back. I just want to let you know that I'm not leaving on orders. What I'm doing is something I should have done a long time ago. I know you, I'm sure you'll lock yourself up in your room for days. You might cry, you might just get angry. _

_Don't try to find me. I have to do this alone, and if you think back far enough, you'll know I do. We know that we never could have been together, but that's not what this is about. Please don't beat yourself up for it. I've already caused more damage than I can fix in my lifetime. Just remember that if you look to the sky for long enough, you might understand a bit more. _

_Tex_

Of course there was no "love" at the end. That wouldn't be Tex-like at all. He did lock himself in his room. He did cry. He did get angry. He did look for her. He found the letter in front of her stereo. There were red stains on it, so he assumed that she had been bleeding. Why?

All he could do was think of that last statement. "_look to the sky for long enough_" why the hell would he look at the sky? He wasn't going to leave his room. So instead, he settled for staring at his ceiling.

When his gaze met the panels overhead however, he felt like he was playing a game. That one when he was little. "What's the difference between these two pictures?" He stared at the corner of a panel he hadn't focused on before. There was a little thing sticking out between this and the next. Standing up, he realized how stiff his muscles were. Shaking it off, he stood on the edge of his bed, reaching up to get it. Only then did he realize what it was.

A little red heart had been drawn in sharpie on that panel. Not any other, and it didn't look old. He brushed his fingers across it and thought. Was this what she meant? He pushed up on it, and sure enough, the panel moved. He put it over another, reaching his hand in the hold, trying to find whatever she had left him. His hand hit something that reminded him vaguely of leather. He closed his hand around it and pulled it out, heart beating faster.

* * *

**Author's Note::** Sry, but that seemed like the best place to end. I've known for a while that I wanted Tex to leave for some reason, but it took me FOREVER to come up with a plot to go with it! BAH!

With starting High School, Cheer practice, and trying to lvl my DK on WoW, I haven't found much time at all. :]

I'll try my best not to neglect this story. I have big things planned for it!

Thanks again to the following readers for staying and reading this crap! :] **Lycan91, MusicGamer, Lord of Legions, Jerico, Black-Hat Jack, Red Mermaid Princess, Nostalgic-Romance, Cori Rain, And of course my wonderful friends. :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Tex Will be Tex**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 8**

**Changes**

The truth?

You really want the fucking truth?

I ran.

I know. Tex, the wonder woman. The undefeatable. The proud, the great, the tough, the platinum wall.

She ran.

Like the fucking pussy she was.

I did have a goal, but I just needed to clear my mind before I did anything.

I left on a pelican to the Valhalla sector, taken on the blue team once again. Nobody there knew how to work the equipment, and I got to work quickly. It was a bit out of date, though at least ten years of modifications to them.

There was a light green soldier standing over me as I worked. I could almost feel his breath through both of our armor. He was suspicious of me, and it pissed me off. The only thing he had to find out was that I was a girl. Or that I had run from someone. But neither one of those fucking mattered. I finished checking out the gun, shoving it to his chest. "Take the pathetic thing. It's held together with duct tape, but it fucking works." I headed out of the base to scout a bit.

"I have a name," He shouted after me, "its Jake!" I kept moving, giving no indication that I heard him. I made sure to stay out of sight; keeping my eyes on a dark orange Spartan that I decided needed a good kick in the ass. Hearing pursuing feet, I groaned. You don't want to go there you fucker. "You son of a bitch," he caught up to me faster than I expected, keeping my pace with ease. I stayed low, watching the same guy chat with a regulation red rookie.

"So what's with the stalking?" I asked him, moving to a better spot for a closer shot. I studied the view and didn't like my chances. A better place was bound to be open.

"I don't blindly trust anyone command sends like the idiots back at base," I paused a second in my searching, looking back at him, then continuing.

"Blind trust killed most people I could stand."

"That's too bad."

"I could kill you, I'm not sure if I completely stand you yet."

"How about we make a deal."

"I'm not a fan of deals," I ran behind a rock, facing away from the target. I studied Jake for a few moments, as if I could pick up on a trick by scanning his helmet. "You have ten seconds."

The smile could be heard in his voice, "You agree to stand me more if I agree to trust you more."

I scoffed, turning my attention back to the goal, "No promises."

Jake shrugged, following my aim. I locked, figuring I could get the dark orange idiot's attention with a shot from behind the rock. "What exactly are we doing out here anyways?" confusion rimmed his tone. My shot rang loud and clear through the tumble of the river through the sector. A shout of pain followed and I sighed with a smile, too feminine to be a male action. Good thing Jake was distracted.

"Holy fuck you just shot him!" Jake stood, backing up quickly.

"Yeah. You have a gun. You are allowed to shoot people." I retreated, giggling. The two of us hurried straight back to the camp, Jake laughing. He didn't get out much, I figured.

* * *

Cheerful laughter rang through the base as one of the guys, Dane, took off his helmet and poured a beer on my armor. I groaned. It would take forever to rinse out. But I laughed too, shaking what I could off. I felt the usual pang as the others took their armor off. Dane was an average guy as tall as I was, brown hair and blue eyes, nothing special in looks or size. The captain, Red, wasn't named too creatively. He was a ginger, with the pale skin, freckles, and red hair. Tall and lanky, Brown eyes.

Jake was a head taller than me, with light brown hair and green eyes. He was tan compared to the other two. I held my gaze a second too long, as the last they called Cy ran into me. His black hair was longer than Church's and shone brown instead of the compelling blue. I timed my unfortunate stripping as late as I could without it being awkward. I unclicked my helmet and didn't meet anybody's eyes until I was completely out of my beer-covered armor. I straightened out my shorts and brought my chin up to see the guys.

Jake, Dane, and Cy were staring open-mouthed. Red smiled and handed me a beer. "Welcome to the team black. What can we call you?" I took it gratefully and took a deep sip before replying.

"Tex," I grinned, "and are the rest of you ready to celebrate, or do I have to beat the surprise off of you?"

In the back of my mind, I wondered what Church was doing.

* * *

**Author's Note::** Sorry for the PoV change. The name feels fitting to me. Me, actually writing a new chapter. And the new base is a new chapter in my Tex's life. Thanks for being patient, hope you like this chapter. :DD Post what you'd like to happen, and maybe I'll fit it in somehow . I love suggestions. Odd to think I was in 8th grade when I started this. Going into sophomore year now! ;) Thanks to loyal readers; **Nostalgic-Romance, Red Mermaid Princess, MusicGamer, Lycan91, and any other readers! I love reviews guys, they keep me writing. And thanks to music for being my constant muse. (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Linger

**Tex Will be Tex**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 9**

**Linger**

I never did miss music like I did that day.

It was a book. A little leather-bound book of wrinkled journal papers. They had all the songs I'd remembered writing and throwing out. And more that I couldn't remember no matter how hard I searched my mind.

I spent hours searching through all of them. Some were angry, about hating my parents. Some were from stress at school. Most were about Tex. She'd been such a big part of my life for as long as I could remember. It was natural that I tied her in with my music as well.

If only life had gone that way. If only I could have played my music forever, Tex by my side. I was sent back to another time with a certain song. There was a chocolate milk stain on it. I'd written it at lunch my Junior year I think.

"_We should run away," I told her suddenly. We were both sitting under the bleachers. She was still eating, I'd finished earlier. I was scrawling madly in a notebook, trying to get all my thoughts down. _

"_We could go to a beach somewhere. Live in a nice little house by ourselves. No bastards to annoy me and the view to keep you content with your feminine urges." She grinned, taking a huge chunk out of her sandwich. I rolled my eyes. Allie was a girl, no matter how much she would bite her tongue to not say it. _

"_Waves churning, let's run away/Lost in this burning. You can be my escape." I sang with a half grin, imagining minor gentle keys to back me up. Allie leaned forward with her milk, a little spilling on the paper. I tore it out and crumpled it, throwing it at her. She laughed. _

"_Let's skip," She grinned broadly. But I knew she was kidding. Allie would never skip a class. _

How much she had changed. My little Allie, who'd loved me and hated me. Who was perfect in every way. Who still was.

"Damnit!" I shouted, running my arm down my dresser, pushing all my stuff off. I was too satisfied with the crash it made. Breathing deeply, I returned to the book, flipping through more quickly now. I stopped at the last one. This song I remembered. She'd started it.

"_Allie," My eyes brimmed with tears, moving to draw her close. She held the letter loosely in her hand. It was the first time she'd shied from my touch. She was much too lost in her own thoughts. _

"_He's gone," Her voice no longer had any tone to it. It came out as a breathy whisper. She didn't cry. I ignored how she'd rejected my touch, wrapping my arms around her anyways. "Don't touch me," She breathed, but she didn't push me away. Her father was dead. Shot down not in battle, but transporting to the Valhalla sector. He was just arriving with his team when a trigger-happy moron misfired and shot the engine. That's what the letter said. _

"_It's going to be okay," I remember saying. Over and over, "It's going to be okay." There was a long time when I said it strongly, then reduced to the little voice she held, then I was just mouthing the words loosely. It was then that I realized she was speaking. No… Singing. I strained my ears to hear her. _

"… _words are out of reach/Though they've never been so loud/What happened to the beach/and the life we could have found," the light tune escaped her lips. I blinked hard, putting the tune to memory. Later I'd written them on the back of a bill sitting around her house, continuing to them. I'd looked for the paper weeks after, never quite telling her what I was looking for. _

I flipped the paper over. Sure enough, the bill was on the back. I looked to the bottom of the front. An ending to the song was written in rushed scrawl.

"I have to go now love/though I know you'll be upset/Just know that in the pain of life/there's some things I regret."

I knew why she'd left.

I hated how it made my love for her linger in the air, like an unforgotten promise.

* * *

**Author's note.: **I know, I know, terrible me. D: no updates all summer. I've put my inspiration elsewhere, where it wasn't useful anyways. Blahh. Well, at least I'll always have Church and Tex to come back to. 3 (:

This is getting overly corny, but you guys can deal, right? I'll try to post an update tomorrow, I really will. To make up for the extreme shortness of this, and every other damn chapter. This was meant to be a one-shot, then just one random sequal, then five chapters, then I told myself I would stop at ten. Though I'm not sure I can finish at ten. I'll make it extra special though. (:

Thanks as always to my wonderful reveiwers, they always make me feel as if I'm not just shoving you plates of shit with glitter on them. Because these look like that sometimes. **Special thanks to Lycan91, and Axel IIX. **Look how little my reveiw list is guys ! COMEOOOOONN! REVEIW ! IT MAKES ME HAPPEH ! :DD


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Reach

**Tex Will be Tex**

**Church/Tex**

**Chapter 10**

**Out of Reach**

Ah the headache. I missed beer. When I woke, I could taste the bitter stuff still on my tongue. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, looking around. The boys had passed out on the ground, and I had been fortunate enough to get the couch. I shivered, pulling the blanket around my neck. Wait… I had a blanket? When did that get there? I didn't remember much from the night before. Wrapping it around me for warmth, I made my way to the kitchen and looked for the fridge. They did have a fridge, right? The room was filled with gray cupboards in place of walls, but had an island-bar-thing in the middle with stools around it.

Deep breath, exhale slowly. My head was throbbing, and I really didn't want to play hide and seek with the fucking milk. I opened a cupboard for a cooking surface to push out and unfold. I jumped with a yell. My god, Blood Gulch was behind on technology. It took a few more tries to find the fridge, which was disguised as a cupboard like the others. There was an average carton of milk, which made me smile. I took a few sips out of the carton before deciding to put it back and get to work. The other guys were in no shape to do anything until at least 2pm.

Life was like that for a few weeks. I got used to wandering around the base, fixing things. It was a wonder half the shit was running in the condition they'd left it in.

I shivered as I slipped my armor on, auto-cleaned by some storage system in the building. It was freezing, and I only owned shorts and tanks at that point. Grabbing my gun and heading outside for my second patrol since I'd arrived, I froze for a minute. The sun was just peaking over the top of the cliff. Sunlight hadn't hit the valley yet, but there was enough for me to make out the light frost on the grass. I shivered once more, goose bumps crawling on every inch of my body. It was so cold here.

I slung my gun on my back and rubbed the rubber of my gloves together as if it would warm my freezing fingers. Looking around, I wondered where to start my search. Where to find a crashed ship from five years ago? As if an answer to my question, I saw the outline of a ship across the valley. Was I really seeing it? Why had they never moved it?

Stupid. I was so hung over, and an airhead. It was the ship. The ship. His ship. I ran as fast as my feet would take me, tripping over rocks and scuffing grass. It warmed me a little and got my blood flowing. When I got to the ship, I rested my hands on the side, pushing all my weight on it. I breathed heavily and stood there in silence for a few moments. Laughter escaped my lips. This was it. The big painted title of _**B**__-00002_ was on the side. That was his fleet. His soldiers. That was his assigned number.

I shifted to the drop off door. It was wide open. Equipment was everywhere. My heart was racing. This was his. He had owned all of this. I stepped on softly, slipping on frost. My armor cut into my leg, but I barely felt it with the cold and the adrenaline. There was renewed hope in me. I held onto the seats in the side of the ship carefully, examining every belt, every piece of metal. I remembered sitting in one of the seats, talking to his hand-picked crew. Each one of them had a heart of gold and a personality to kill. They lived for each other, and took pride in their system. My vision became blurry as I eyed the name plates of the seats. The first B-00001 to B-00010 of the carrier ships were personalized. The best of the best. Each ship was more valuable than gold. Each soldier worth more than the planets that they fought against.

Wrapped up in memories, I slipped and fell again, another section of armor cutting into my thigh. Pulling myself up, I reached my father's seat. My breath caught in my throat. _J. Texas_ was carved in a plaque over the seat. The personal compartment over the name had a broken lock. I shifted it a few times to pull it off and opened the box.

There were a few folders that I took out carefully. Behind the folders, there was a little pink bear. I stood on my toes to reach back and get it. I held it close. It had been mine as a child, and I'd always let my dad have it when he left on a mission. Its left ear was missing, and its right paw was burned through. Emotion rushed over me for a moment before I remembered the folders. With a deep breath, I blinked tears away. One of the folders was completely ruined. It fell apart as I opened it, and each page was blackened beyond legibility. The second one appeared untouched. Jayson Allen Texas was printed on the top. Opening the folder, I saw that there was a small metal box on a keychain. I recognized it as a personal journal. He had shown me his once. Each member of the crew was required to record at least 2 hours of journaling per 24 hours of each mission for documentation. I held onto it tight. In the rest of the folder were the details for the mission. They were to investigate a strange organism found near the Valhalla sector that was thought to cause danger to humans. It was told to only discuss the mission in their journals and any citizen who was told of the mission goal would be "terminated". I took a deep breath, closing the folder. I didn't want to read further, but my name was on the last folder.

"Fuck," I whispered. Of course they had something about me. I jumped as a shot sounded in the valley behind me, bringing my mind back to my body. I moved my hands around the floor, lucky when I found a storage cube. I pushed the top and held my palm open as it unfolded. I emptied its contents on the floor and put my father's personal items into it. I pushed the closing button and clipped it onto my armor, leaning out of a rip in the side of the ship. I took my makeshift gun and looked around. The valley was silent besides the earlier shot. I heard a sound behind me, but assumed something had fallen from my shifting weight.

"Do you ever just sit back and watch the clouds?" An all too familiar voice whispered behind me. I spun quickly, pinning him to a wall with my knee and pressing my gun hard against his neck. I held him there in silence for a minute.

"I told you not to follow me," I breathed, never relaxing the position.

"I'm terrible at following orders." He reminded me softly.

"I have to find my father." I hissed at him, pushing him farther against the wall. He grunted.

"I know." He said through clenched teeth.

"You're not going to stop me." Strength filled my voice again.

Church stayed silent for a long breath. "I know," he whispered at last. I took a deep breath and let him down, against my instincts. I took a shaky breath and took my helmet off, looking up at him. I felt complete again now that he was back, though I'd never admit it to him. He took his helmet off as well and stepped closer, placing a cold gloved hand on my face. Damn I missed him. I pressed my face into the curve of his palm under the rubber of the glove. "I'm here to help as long as I can," He said, his eyes sparkling with tears. His voice held a pain I hadn't remembered. As if he knew I'd never find my dad. I missed him too, but crying? Was he really crying? And if he thought I wouldn't find my dad, he was dead wrong.

"It's been a long time Allie," Church leaned his face towards mine; touching his warm nose to my frozen pink one. I held my tongue. His words were starting to lose me, so I'd just let him speak to himself. "I've been looking for you for an eternity." He pressed his lips to mine gently and pulled back. "I'll never lose you to my memories again. I promise." He kissed me more fiercely this time, and I matched his passion. I had no idea what he was talking about, or why he suddenly needed me, but I wasn't about to be a bitch where I had been before. I sensed a change in him, and I respected this new Church more. "You'll get what you want someday. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you, and you'll never have anything to prove to me Allie." He started crying. Tears welled in my eyes as well. Something in my stomach relaxed as he spoke those words. I didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew something more than me.

I'd get it out of him one of these days. But for that moment, he needed me to listen and be forgiven for some unnamed thing. We both took deep breaths. "I think you may be going crazy, but I love you Church." I whispered with a smile. He laughed, wiping his eyes.

"I've always loved you Allie. And I always will." He wrapped his arms around me. The way his voice held some kind of overbearing knowledge to it frightened me. What did he know that I didn't?

We'd find my dad. And I hoped whatever he knew would help us.

* * *

**Author's Note :; **ohsnapp! Did you guys watch the last season? If so, you'll totally understand. (:

If not, I'm planning on doing a story that takes place between Church's chapter 9 and Tex's chapter 10. About what Church was up to that gave him the knowlage he now has. ): poor Tex. I love her so much. 33

**Special thanks to ;; Ovalord of da Empia of cookies, Martienne, Lycan91, Bel Marduk, and Valen-CK. Iloveyouguyys. (: **

I'm not completely sure I'm ready to abandon the story quite yet, so I left enough stuff for me to pick up after the TWBT story. If I get enough harassment for it, I may write a sequil, since the story between chapters 9 & 10 will not involve Tex/Church. )': **  
**

I Hope you all enjoyed the ending, and I'm extremely hopeful to get feedback long after I've finished this. I love all of my reviewers, and I love to be bothered. Review all of your thoughts and hopes and dreams and whatever! I also love ideas, so if you'd like to give me ideas for one-shots or request other stories, I'm all for it ! (:


	11. More?

I was just wondering if I did a re-write if anybody would be interested. Review or PM me. Thanks. 3


End file.
